pachirapongfandomcom-20200214-history
Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style)
1953LooneyCartoonRulez's movie-spoof of 2015 Disney movie, "Inside Out". It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Riley - Meg Griffin (Family Guy) *Jill - Lois Griffin (Family Guy) *Bill - Peter Griffin (Family Guy) *Newborn Riley - Torchic (Pokemon) *3 Year Old Riley - Lil DeVille (Rugrats) *Joy - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Sadness - Squilliam Fancyson (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Disgust - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Anger - Bert (Sesame Street) *Fear - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon (The Simpsons) *Bing Bong - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) *Jill's Joy - Giggles (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Sadness - Petunia (Happy Tree Friends) *Jill's Disgust - Penelope Pussycat (Looney Tunes) *Jill's Anger - Hopeful Heart Cougar (The Care Bears Family) *Jill's Fear - Yin (Yin Yang Yo!) *Bill's Joy - Cuddles (Happy Tree Friends) *Bill's Sadness - Bedtime Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bill's Disgust - Rabbit (Winnie the Pooh) *Bill's Anger - Pete (Disney) *Bill's Fear - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Meg - Anne (The Care Bears Family: The Wrath of Shreeky) *3 Year Old Meg - Rosie (A Troll in Central Park) *Dream Director - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rainbow Unicorn - Romantic Heart Skunk (The Care Bears Family) *Jangles the Clown - Hulk (Avengers) *Jangles the Clown (Human) - Bruce Banner (Avengers) *Jangles' Joy - Pogoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Sadness - Chikoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Disgust - Kuchipatchi (Tamagotchi) *Jangles' Anger - Ottoriki (GoGoRiki) *Jangles' Fear - Wolliriki (GoGoRiki) *Jordan - Chris Griffin (Family Guy) *Jordan's Joy - Huckle Cat (The Busy World of Richard Scarry) *Jordan's Sadness - Mametchi (Tamagotchi) *Jordan's Disgust - Kyle Broflovski (South Park) *Jordan's Anger - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jordan's Fear - Cozy Heart Penguin (The Care Bears Family) *Cool Girl - Carrie (The Amazing World of Gumball) *Cool Girl's Friends - Kristen and Kristen (6teen) *Cool Girl's Joy - Sandy Cheeks (SpongeBob SquarePants) *Cool Girl's Sadness - Misery (Ruby Gloom) *Cool Girl's Disgust - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Cool Girl's Anger - Princess Morbucks (The Powerpuff Girls) *Cool Girl's Fear - Clarabelle Cow (Disney) *Teacher - Lola Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Teacher's Joy - Grams Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Sadness - Gentle Heart Lamb (The Care Bears Family) *Teacher's Disgust - Laney Penn (Grojband) *Teacher's Anger - Brandy (Brandy & Mr. Whiskers) *Teacher's Fear - Love-a-Lot Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Bobby and Paula (The Forgotters) - Perfect Panda and Polite Panda (The Care Bears Family) See Also *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Trailer/Transcripts *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) (Clip) *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Proud Heart Cat Quick Thinking *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Squilliam Fancyson We Should Cry *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Grumpy Bear Five Second Rule *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Bert My Bad *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Apu Nahasapeemapetilon Shoes of Doom *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style): Meg Griffin's First Date? *Inside Out (1953LooneyCartoonRulez Style) - Transcripts Gallery Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Joy Squilliam s6.png|Squilliam Fancyson as Sadness Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Disgust Bert.png|Bert as Anger Apu Nahasapeemapetilon.png|Apu Nahasapeemapetilon as Fear FGuy Meg Gen2012 R3Flat.jpg|Meg Griffin as Riley Anderson Category:1953LooneyCartoonRulez Category:Inside Out Movie Spoofs Category:Inside Out Movie Spoof Category:Inside Out Spoofs Category:Inside Out Spoof Category:Inside Out Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoof Category:Rated PG Spoofs Category:Rated PG